opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Fly on the Wall
Owari closes his eyes, and waits. He feels that his other self is close by, so he just waits for what he will do... No matter how much they might despise eachother, he knows him and trusts him as much as he trusts himself. As such, he knows that there will be a grand enterance, as usual by now... Quickly, through Owari's mind run a lot of his memories, most shared with Magnus, but some, personal. With thoughts like that in his mind, Owari starts hearing some music... It doesn't have a specific source, it is pretty much everywhere... Some violins start to play, and he likes it. He's here. ---- Atazard: Having gone through all this shit, one would imagine you would have grown up. Yet sometimes you are as imature as you were when you were seventeen. Magnus: Perhaps. But you do realize that there is point in this. Atazard: I realize that there is no pointing arguing with your stupidity about this, you always do things too flashy for my tastes. Magnus: Well, you'd better get used to it again! Magnus smiles, and stretches. Here goes. ---- A sound is heard throughout the island, singing the lyrics. It's not Magnus', it just is another singers voice... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRbeqReHohQ '' The other night, I had a dream...'' Owari stands up, feeling the hype. '' It was a world full of kings and queens.'' One by one, everyone almost drops what they were doing, like they did when the Sound of Madness awakened the machines. '' But it was cold, dark as the night... '' As the song goes on, some notice that the robots start malfunctioning, some stop moving while others just don't respond as well. '' We were the fire on the moonlit skies.'' A man appears in the night sky, standing there, high above the island, '' We were devided, we were the same... And we were free, but we all wore chains.'' His shadow jumps from the ground, and reaches up to him. They both attack eachother, and just like the dream, the black of their flames mix, while the gold and purple clashes... '' We couldn't see it, but we created... A place between truth and overrated.'' As the world pretty much slows down, they both land, and Magnus looks around... '' If I could just see it all, just like a fly on the wall, would I be able to accept what I can't control?'' He saw everything from above, the fights, the strategy, the battle positions, the progress of everything... '' Would I share what I saw, or just sit back and ignore, like nothing never happened and I hadn't seen you before?'' He ''stares down Owari, and speaks first. "This madness of yours... This is the first step at ending it." '' I wanna run from the thief I let into my head, cause I know I hold the keys... He continues: "I'm here to settle this once and for all, Owari. One shall stand and one shall fall. The both of us walkign this planet is unnaceptable." '' So don't be scared when I turn, and shout!'' Magnus: I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! TAKE ALL THE PAIN AND SUFFERING YOU'VE CAUSED THIS WORLD, AND BEAT IT! IM GONNA LIVE AND BRING A CHANGE TO THIS WORLD TOWARDS A BETTER FUTUREM UNLIKE YOU! SO FACE ME, OWARI, AS YOU ALWAYS WANTED. I COME AT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE. Owari: Perfect. Everything was perfect. ---- In retrospective, we realize that what Magnus did, aside from an artistically flashy enterance, was use the robots he met on the other parts of the planet to understand what sparked them, the "Sound of madness". He then reversed-engineered the soundwave mechanics, and made a song that would allow him to at least weaken the Army, enough for the fighters present to stand a chance... Just by stepping on the battlefield, he already changed the tide of the war, not to note the morale rise. And so, Magnus versus Owari begins... Only four men have yet to start their battles in this war that will surely go down in history for many reasons. Category:Blog posts